This invention relates to methods and apparatus for establishing a telephony exchange for multiple potential users within a designated area, free of a requirement for first installing a hardwired telephone line, cable, fiberoptic or other physical connection, for such users. More particulary, this invention is concerned with utilization of an electrical power grid, for a concentration of electrical power consumers, and use of existing consumer power lines to provide for worldwide voice and data telephony exchange.
A primary objective is providing hardwired voice and digital data communication, for potential telephony exchange subscribers, where no such service previously existed, free of a requirement to first install a hardwired telephone line to such users.
A related object is to provide receiving and sending capabilities for both voice and digital data to subscribers of a telephony exchange, established free of a requirement to first install telephone copper wire, or other dedicated physical carrier, extending to each such subscriber.
Another objective is to provide the advantages of a hardwired telephony exchange for local subscribers, free of a long-established prerequisite to install a new physical telephone linkage to such subscribers.
A specific objective is to enable use of existing electrical power lines to premises of consumers as a physical linkage for providing both voice and digital data services for potential consumer subscribers.
A further object is to adapt electronic technology for sorting voice and data, for controlling priority of voice and digital data transfers, for encoding packetized data signals for delivery to individual telephone exchange subscribers, and for enabling use of existing electrical power lines to consumer premises for sending and receiving such communications.
The above and other objects, contributions and advantages of the invention are described in more detail with references to the accompanying drawings.